1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a plurality of liquid filled pouches into an outer flexible bag or container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many dairies today are using flexible quart size polyethylene pouches for packaging milk. In the actual distribution of these pouches, they must be supplied in an outer bag in pairs, in three's or even in four's.
It has proved to be a problem to efficiently handle these flexible liquid containing pouches and to place the pouches in the larger flexible bags. Developments in apparatus for handling such flexible liquid filled pouches and placing them in outer flexible bags are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,153, issued Oct. 17, 1972, A. B. Lieberman, inventor, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,972, issued Dec. 18, 1973, A. Chlipalski, inventor. However, neither of these patents describes an apparatus which can handle in a high speed manner the packaging of such pouches. Each apparatus is adapted for in-line bagging, and succeeding pouches being fed into the apparatus must be halted while a predetermined number of pouches are being discharged from a chute mechanism into an outer bag provided immediately below the chute mechanism. While this mechanism is operating, of course, the feeding conveyor must be stopped and started once the operation is finished and the chute is in condition to receive a new series of pouches.